


Got Stuck

by HappyCreature1701



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCreature1701/pseuds/HappyCreature1701
Summary: Kyungsoo regrets coming on a salon with Baekhyun of all people.or maybe not...





	Got Stuck

Kyungsoo’s been staring at his reflection on the big mirror in front of him since who knows when. He didn’t know why he bother coming with Baekhyun on a salon with a promise of a cup of good coffee  because as he said, “you’ll love it Soo and their cupcakes are to die for!” so it is safe to say he’s been lured because of it, nope he’s not bored.

 

The salon is a little packed today so after an hour, _oh thank god_ , the stylist is now cutting and styling Beakhyun’s hair. As Kyungsoo imagines how the coffee will tastes like, the bastard decided to change his hair color and ask him with “ _what do you think of red soo”_ or “ _I think I like this kind of pink”_ so after another hour, _damn you Baek damn you,_ the stylist starts to work its magic. _I hope he goes bald,_ Kyungsoo thinks with a scowl as he scans the lobby. There are still many customers waiting for their turn, there’s a lady talking on the phone, a teenage girl who’s also _unfortunately_ waiting for a friend, a woman trying to calm her kid down and a hobo. Okay maybe not a hobo but what’s with a very long hair covering half of his face and a bonnet to cover it, maybe an emo kid? The emo kid is playing with a rubik’s cube and sometimes messing with his phone, _not a hobo then,_ and sometimes watches whatever there is on the TV.

 

The said ~~hobo~~ man is now standing up then proceeds to get settled on a chair and get his hair done. He still can’t see his face, _well whatever,_ he turn his head back in front of him to stare again at his reflection, _bruh._

 

 

 

After half an hour of nothingness for Kyungsoo, _I’m going to choose the most expensive coffee and cakes later,_ one of the staff is now washing Baekhyun’s hair so he just have to wait for a few minutes to get it dry and then they’re done, _finally._ Kyungsoo scans the crowd again, _just because_ , and lo and behold there’s a very good looking man suddenly appeared on one of the seats. _I didn’t notice him coming in_ , he thought. The said ~~greek god~~ man is now standing up and getting his belongings on the table in front of him.

 

The side of his hair has been shaved while the remaining has been combed neatly backwards and have his sharp jaw displayed for ~~Kyungsoo to ogle~~ everyone to see. The handsome guy is now paying on the cashier near Kyungsoo and the said man can’t stop staring because _damn he’s hot with his newly styled hair and his mocha skin and prolly that jaw can rival my knives at home._ Kyungsoo continue to stare, _damn that shoulder,_ and starts to appreciate the veins on the man’s arm when something colourful caught his eye as if on cue, the guy starts to play that colourful thing on his hand and to Kyungsoo’s horror, it’s a rubik’s cube.

 

Jongin knows he’s been stared at. The guy earlier which gives him judging looks before his haircut is now checking him out. He side eye the guy which is staring at his hand with an open mouth and a smirk blooms on his face because he just know why. _Cute_.

 

Kyungsoo can’t believe what he’s seeing. The man is still wearing that loose white shirt and ripped loose jeans but why does it felt like he’s seeing a different guy. The man is now moving to face Kyungsoo fully so he trained his eyes again to his face and _omayghod he’s staring at me now and no please don’t smile at me like that_. The guy is now making his way to Kyungsoo who is obviously spazzing out, _he’s not approaching me right? Right????_  The guy stops in front of him and stares at the thing on his hand for a second then hand it to Kyungsoo.

 

 

Kyungsoo was pulled to reality when he feels something hard on his hand and _osaajnsad he’s touching my hand now_. He looks up as the man starts to say something close to “you can have this” with a little smile on the face.  Kyungsoo still can’t comprehend what’s happening and just watch as the man opens the door and make its way to the black bike beside Baekhyun’s car pulling the helmet out the handle. The man is now out of sight but he is still stuck staring outside until Baekhyun hops beside him with a newly styled _pink_ hair. The bastard keeps on babbling about how he love his new hair and ask him for his opinion, _do_ _you think sehun’s gonna like this,_ and starts to ask the old lady beside him instead since his friend is not present right now. Kyungsoo mumbles something and Baekhyun turned his attention to him, “Oh now you gonna talk to me? And what’s with the rubik’s cube?” he asked and is about to get a look at it when Kyungsoo snaps to reality again now glaring at him moving his hand away from Baekhyun. “What did I do now?” his friend asked but he didn’t bother to answer and just tell him to pay and walks out. _Weird_ , baekhyun thought but wave goodbye to the old lady nonetheless and goes to cashier to pay for the service because you can’t make a Kyungsoo wait any longer.


End file.
